Can't Let You Go
by babygirlslytherin
Summary: Magnus and Alecs breakup. Something bad happen to Alec. Can Magnus save him before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

(Alec)  
I was sitting in my room on my bed. It was still hard to believe that it was over. It was two in the morning and I was struggleing to believe he would leave me. There still were tears on myface from when I was crying. I layed down on my bed, and started to cry more. I thought he loved me I guess I was wrong. He told me I had to go and get my things from his apartment and to leave him alone. I got up when there was a knock at my door. It was jace  
"Hey, do you want to go hunting with me."  
"Mabe after I get some more sleep. How about around ten?"  
"Sure." He looked at me like he knew that there was something wrong with me. I did not know how to tell the others of what happen. It was my fault after all. There was no one else to blame. After Jace left I went back to bed to sleep. It took a while for me to sleep, but when I did there was Magnus there breaking up wtih me.  
(Jace)  
There seemed to be something wrong with Alec I did not know what it wa, but I was going to find out what it is. I could tell that he had been crying. There was little that could make Alec cry. I never seen him like this since Max die. My job as his Parabatai was to look out for him and make sure that nothing was wrong with him. I was going to watch what he does when we go hunting. He could hurt himself or get himself killed. He was always looking out for me and Iesbella making sure tha tboth of us was safe. It was my turn to look out for him.  
(Alec)  
I was getting up from my bed and went to take a shower. I took longer then most times when I take a shower. I got dressed and left. Jace was waiting for me outside. We were going to one of the main building that we knew had demens in it. This is one of the building that became abandon because of the demons took it over and there was nothing that the we could of done about it since there was too many of them. There seems to be more and more demons running around lately. We walked in to the building and saw two greater demons up a head of us talking. I bupped into something that brought there attention to us. Both of them had stingers that had poison that could kill us if we were not carefull. I took an arrow and shot it out at the demon that came after me. It hit it's shoulder, but it was not enough to kill it. It still came at me even more angry with me then it was before.  
Then I puled out my sword and it glowed and started to lash out at the demon like we were trained to. Then I did one good swing at its stomich and it was dead. I did not see the third demon come before it was to late and everything went black.  
(Jace)  
I had just got done killing the greater demon that I was fighting to turn around to see another coming after Alec. He did not see it and before I could do any thing he was stung on the neck. I killed the demon and two swings and then I ran over to Alec to see if he was okay. He was bearly breathing and he had lost alot of blood. I picked him up and started to run to Magnus apartment.  
"It's going to be okay Alec you are going to be okay."  
I ran up to the door and pushed the button and waited for Magnus to open the door. The door open to a half dressed Magnus." What ever it is you are goi-." He stopped when he saw it was me with Alec dying in my arms. He let me in and told me to put him on the his bed and to leave. I was not going to fight with him. When Magnus tells you to do something you might want to do it.  
(Magnus)  
I was in bed waiting for Alexander to come and get his things. I should of know he was not going to come when I told him to. Then my door bell rang and I got up to get it. Why can't people leave me alone for more then a day? I had a life to they should know. I went to open the door . "What ever it is you are goi-." I stopped when I saw Jace with Alec bleeding in his arms. My heart stopped when I saw him. I told Jace where to put Alec and to leave so that I could get to work. Alec was very pale and looked like he was aready dead. I got to work on the wound that was at his neck. He had lost alot of blood and seemed have no more. He was alife and that was all that I cared about. When I was done fixing Alec up he sat in a chair that was the bed. Alec was looking much better then he was a minute ago. I layed my head on the bed next to him and fell asleep.  
(Jace)  
I hope that Alec is okay. I know that Magnus is the best. I know he could help Alec he always did. He loves Alec that was one thing that I knew. There was no dowt about Magnus's love for Alec. I was in my room worried about Alec I wished I could of stayed, but Magnus has to get ot work and there was no way that he could of when I was there in his way. I closed my eyes and went to sleep and I planned on seeing Alec in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry is this story does not seem good or not, I Just thought I try it out.**

(Alec)  
I woke up in pain that was the first thing that I felt. Everything around me was blured out. I had no idea what was going on. The last thing I remember was being with Jace and we were hunting. I guess I must of gotten hurt. Then I felt something was on the bed beside me when I put my hand on it. What ever it was moved and sat up. That was when I saw that it was a human. I could not see anything still it was all but a blur.  
"Hello, who are you?"  
"Alec?" It was Magnus his voice sounded worried.  
"Magnus is that you? Why can't I see everything is blury?"  
"What do you mean you can't see?"  
"I can't see nothing, but a blur. Is this suppost to happen?"  
Magnus started to looked over my eyes with a light and then I heard a gasp.  
"Magnus what is wrong?" There was something wrong I could tell by the sound of his voice.  
"Alec you got demon blood in you eyes." I knew what this means. I was going blind and there was nothing that I could do about it.  
Out of all the things that could of happen to me, it had to be going blind. This meant that I could no longer go hunting since I could not see.  
(Magnus)  
Alec was having a hard time getting over the fact that he was not going to be able to see ever again. He was blind and there was no need for a blind shadowhunter. There was nothing that I could stop this from happening. I loved him so much and to see him like this put a pain in my heart. He did not deserve this. I needed to find something that could bring his sight back. There was nothing in history, but I was going to find something that could do it.  
I looked over at Alec who had fallen asleep again. Then I walked out to my lab where I had potions for my costermers. I started my work and finding a cure for his eyes. There had to be something and if there was I would be the one to find it.  
(Jace)  
I got up early to go see how Alec was doing. I wanted to see if he was okay. I ran all the way to Magnus's apartment. I knocked on the door at least twice before Magnus answerd The look on his face told me that it was not good.  
"How is he?"  
"He is okay, but he does not want to see anyone at this moment." He was about to close the door when I put my foot in the way. "Shadowhunter if I were you I would remove your foot befour I shut the door on it."  
"Not until you tell me what is going on. What is wrong with Alec?"  
He took a deep breath befour speaking,"Alec is blind I am working on a cure right now as we speak so can you leave so I can get back to work." He said this and I moved my foot and he shut the door in my face.  
I turned around and started to walk home. I did not know what was going on.  
Alec blind how did this happen? There seemed to be more to the story then told. Both Alec and Magnus have been acting strange lately. I was going to find out that was for sure.  
(Alec)  
I walk up to see that my vision was completely gone. I could tell that Magnus was not in the room. It was silent and Magnus would have spoke when he saw me awake. I got up to go find him. I had my hands in front of me rubbed againest the wall until I found the door. Went out and still had my hands in front of me.  
"Magnus where are you?" I said there still was not sound any where. Then there was a door opening and closeing.  
"Alec you should not be out of bed you could get hurt not being able to see." It was Magnus and he grabbed my hand and took me back to the room. I could tell he was up to something. I could hear it in his voice.  
"I know I just I can't see anything know so I wanted to find you "  
"Thats okay."  
"Magnus is there something that you want me to know."


End file.
